


Once Upon a Time... High School

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character Death(s), Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…он не был многословен на этот раз. Единственное, что он сказал, это, что в числе человеческих пороков одним из самых главных он считает трусость.<br/>М. Булгаков, «Мастер и Маргарита»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... High School

**Author's Note:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/555/55509.shtml
> 
> ***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***

Есть на свете места, откуда открывается один и тот же вид, куда не посмотри.  
Что увидишь в пустыне, кроме песка, на севере или на юге? Что заметишь в горах, кроме таких же гор, на западе или на востоке? Но тут все по-другому.  
Посмотри в сторону городов — Далласа, Остина, Хьюстона, Сан-Антонио — и будут тебе небоскребы, хайвеи, рестораны в центре и водяные колонки на окраинах, карнавалы на главных улицах по праздникам, травка и выпивка в трущобах хоть каждый день.  
А теперь посмотри в сторону границы — и будут тебе ящерицы, кактусы, пропыленные дороги с мотелями, в которых даже свежее белье уже присыпано вездесущим желтоватым песком, бары, где никто не спросит никаких документов, а если ближе к побережью тебе попадется белая вилла, похожая на жилище наркоторговца, то, скорее всего, так оно и есть.

Иногда может показаться, что все меняется стремительно, здесь люди — большие дети, агрессивные и шумные, охочие до вечеринок и буйств, им ничего не стоит рвануть в Мексику, просадить там выходные, — или выстроить новый деловой центр за полгода.  
Иногда может показаться, что здесь все застыло навечно, неизменное и одуряюще вечное, как медлительное вращение близких звезд в черном ночном небе, дым индейского костерка и резкий запах пульке*, и в этой части Вселенной все определено раз и навсегда.  
Это Техас, детка.

Зачем приезжать сюда спустя столько лет?  
Уилл не знает. Но и спрашивать его некому.  
Был ли центр таким шумным, солнечным и кипящим? Наверняка, нет. В 80-х он не знал такого слова «рецессия», но старшие знали, и от того, что в доме всегда царила мрачноватая придавленная тишина, даже солнце в небе за дверью словно тускнело.  
Но с другой стороны, стоило вырваться из дома, как все вспыхивало само собой… Юность!

***

— Ма, зачем мы туда едем?  
В широком семейном «плимуте» они с матерью сидят на заднем сидении. Уиллу не по себе, последний школьный год, и переезд, да еще в Техас, — Техас! Как будто он что-то знает об этом долбанном Техасе, кроме того, что здесь носят пончо и ковбойские сапоги?  
Мама терпеливо, как маленькому, и тихонько, чтобы не услышал отец, объясняет, что у папы больше нет работы в прежнем городе, а здесь будет, и у них будет дом, и страховка, и Уилл сможет поступить потом в университет…  
— А потом мы вернемся?  
Мама, добропорядочная американская жена, в чулках, светлых туфлях и причесанная волосок к волоску даже в дороге, только вздыхает.

***

Да. Конечно. Уилл так и думал.  
Все пары, все перемены, во время всех переходов из класса в класс, в коридоре и даже уже на школьном крыльце на него не просто пялятся, и не просто шушукаются за спиной. Его обсуждают, не особо понижая голос, все — от слегка стоптанных ботинок, походки и сумки, до стрижки, манеры чуть сутулить плечи и темных глаз.  
— Эй, новенький, ты, что, латинос?  
Ответить Уилл не успевает. Какой-то смуглокожий парень с глазами черными, как маслины и гладкой кожей, будто натянутой узким разрезом, сочно плюет в сторону:  
— Гринго хочется почесать свой грязный язык про латинос?  
Отлично, твою мать… Уилл крепко прижимает к груди сумку и пытается проскользнуть мимо. Этот разговор значит одно: здесь, как минимум, две группировки — белых и цветных, а он точно не впишется ни в одну, и огребет сразу ото всех… вот ведь блядь, денек начался…  
— Не тебя спросил, Тако! **  
— А я тебя!  
Уилл все-таки протискивается мимо уже разгоряченного, готового вспыхнуть мексиканца и упершегося напротив молодым бычком местного радетеля за права белых, шепотом сам себе в голове бормочет что-то-то типа «слава-тебе-господи-и-пресвятая-дева», поднимает глаза — и упирается взглядом в тяжелый остроносый ботинок из черной тисненой кожи и цепочкой, пропущенной между каблуком и подошвой.  
Над ботинком — истрепанные джинсы в пыльных разводах, вплотную облегают длинную мускулистую ногу, уверенно упертую в землю. Сильные ноги, думает Уилл, еще бы так легко удерживать в наклоне лоу-ридер… ***  
И руки… догоняет вторая мысль… Одна на хромированной дуге руля, вторая, с дымящейся сигаретой, расслабленно лежит на напряженном бедре. Уилл смотрит выше и смаргивает пару раз. Сверху на парне только кожаный жилет. Черный. И светлые волосы, собранные в хвост почти до лопаток. Он сует скуренную до половины сигарету в угол рта и кивает:  
— Привет. Я — Джош.  
Уилл бормочет в ответ:  
— Да-да, я понял, ты крутой, и с тобой лучше не связываться…  
Тот в один затяг дожигает сигарету до затрещавшего фильтра, бросает под ногу и затаптывает до самой последней искры. Подается вперед, укладывая обе руки в глубокий изгиб харлеевских «рогов», и пожимает плечами:  
— Ну почему же сразу "не связываться"…

***

Почему не связываться?  
Может, потому, что в семье все всегда было причесано и чинно: отец, приходящий с работы и желающий только одного — готового ужина на столе, порядка в доме, хороших оценок у сына и чтоб его больше не трогали, потому что с утра ему снова на службу? Мать, одетая всегда _прилично_ , ни на йоту не отступающая от местных правил — дамский читальный клуб, выпечка по выходным и визиты к соседям?  
Может, потому, что Уилла с детства учили не вмешиваться во всякие разборки и старательно заниматься только уроками? Хотя у него была маленькая тайна: как-то они с родителями ходили в гости, и Уиллу попалась на глаза маленькая потрепанная книжка про разные фокусы, он попросил ее почитать, да так и не вернул. Он сам удивлялся, как поразительно легко ему удавалось повторить любую хитрость, особенно, если дело касалось карт... И самое главное, Уилла учили не дружить с хулиганами. А Джош — как раз из таких, _запретных_ знакомств.  
Почему? С чего бы начать?

Он из тех, кого когда-то в южных штатах называли белым отребьем.  
Матери у него нет, отец — автомеханик, хотя давно и крепко выпивает, но руки пропить никак не может, и на жизнь им хватает. Тем более, что Джош в железках разбирается уже лучше собственного родителя, и тот шикарный «харлей», с которого он не слезает, конечно, не купил, а, говорят, собрал сам. И, хотя безбашенной шпаны в районе хватает, его лоу-ридер никто и пальцем не смеет тронуть, все уверены, что за это Джош просто убьет, без всяких шуток.

Джош ходит в _неприличных_ вещах — драных джинсах и кожаных штанах, всегда закатывает рукава рубашки, если вообще ее надевает, а чаще обходится жилеткой на голый торс, заявляясь так даже на уроки, и все учителя давно уже перестали выставлять его за это из классов, а то так и просидит до получения аттестата в коридоре или на стадионе, загорая под жарким солнцем.

Он курит — и не только табак, и пьет — и не только виски. Откуда берет деньги? Чинит машины, за которые больше никто не берется. А еще говорят, — ну так говорят, — что Джош гоняет на мексиканскую границу, до которой на его сияющем хромом звере просто рукой подать, и возит оттуда наркотики. Какие, Уилл не имеет понятия, он вообще про наркотики почти ничего не знает, послушный и тихий домашний мальчик…

***

Иногда вечером, после ужина, мама тихонько, — чтобы не потревожить папу, заснувшего с газетой на диване, — спрашивает, как у Уилла дела.  
— Все хорошо, мама, — отвечает тот.  
— У тебя уже есть друзья здесь? — она и впрямь переживает, мальчик в таком возрасте должен иметь друзей.  
— Да, конечно, мама, — отвечает Уилл.

***

На самом деле, он не знает, можно ли называть Джоша другом.  
Друзей принято приводить в дом на семейные обеды и рассказывать о том, как они помогают друг другу в школе, вместе учат уроки или играют в футбол.  
А что может рассказать Уилл?

Как через неделю после знакомства летел по узкой пыльной загородной трассе, влипнув всем телом в спину Джоша и вцепившись онемевшими пальцами в его ремень, пряча лицо от бешеного ветра за его плечом и отчаянно вскрикивая, когда тот закладывал вираж, едва не цепляя коленом дорогу?

Как они пили в придорожном баре светлое холодное пиво, горьковатое и идеально заливающее жар переперченных мексиканских такос — свернутых ракушками и зажаренных с мясом лепешек?

Как Джош поцеловал его в первый раз, осторожно, почти невесомо прижав плечи Уилла к кирпичной кладке какого-то склада, куда их занесло в быстро темнеющих южных сумерках, и какой длинной, гибкой и влажной была под ладонями Уилла его поясница?

Как жарко и душно было в маленьком мотельном номере в двух часах езды от города, как мгновенно взмокала кожа под губами и руками Джоша, как просто было не думать, а лишь вытягиваться струной под нажимом его пальцев, как бессмысленно, но приятно было слабо биться под жестко придавившим сверху горячим телом… каким острым, словно край бритвы, было удовольствие, рвущее сначала болью, а потом не желающими кончаться сладкими судорогами…

***

Уилл не заметил, как дошел от центра сюда, почти на окраину. Как и раньше, маленькие двухэтажные домики на одну семью с крошечным двориком, огороженным белым штакетником. И то же дерево, до сих пор стоит на границе участков, почти у самой дороги. Кора с одного бока у него по-прежнему искореженная и темная, и ветки на ней не растут.

***

В тот вечер он, привычно глядя себе под ноги, на широкие квадраты ровно уложенной плитки, толкнул калитку, аккуратно закрыл ее за собой на смешную щеколду, приделанную _сверху_ , при том, что сам заборчик был ему едва ли по бедро, и только потом посмотрел на освещенное крыльцо и удивился: отец стоял в дверях, а мама чуть сбоку, почему-то держась за раскрытую ставню окна.  
Они никогда не встречали его на крыльце.  
А еще отец никогда не бил его в лицо. Поэтому от неожиданности и боли Уилл вскрикнул, пронзительно и громко… и сразу услышал далекий рокот… Джош довез его и ссадил с «харлея» за квартал… он никогда не уезжал сразу, сидел верхом на своем железном коне и курил… а значит, услышал его крик…

— Это правда?! — лицо у отца перекошенное, и Уиллу впервые в жизни становится безумно страшно. Ему кажется, что если сейчас отец решит его убить, то мама, плачущая рядом, не сделает ничего, а так и будет плакать…  
— Что «правда»? — шепчет Уилл, разбитыми губами.  
Отец хватает ворот его рубашки, стискивая так, что почти невозможно дышать, глаза налиты кровью, а с губ летят капельки слюны:  
— Это правда, что мой сын — поганый пидор? Это правда, что ты, — он кривится так брезгливо, что Уилла окатывает как ледяной водой, — что ты…

Так не бывает в жизни, думает Уилл.  
Так бывает только в кино.  
Отец, узнавший, что его сын спит с парнем. От кого, как?.. Неважно…  
Он сейчас изобьет его, а Уилл и защищаться не посмеет, потому что родители всегда правы, его так учили, его выучили, что _они правы всегда_!  
Он выгонит его теперь из дома, точно, выгонит, прямо на улицу, и скажет, что у него нет больше сына…  
Так и будет, и Уилл хочет только одного, чтобы этого не было… ничего не было… просто — ничего — не было…

Из-за рева мотора и скрежета гравия из-под враз врытого в землю тормозом колеса не слышно треска, с которым разлетается калитка.  
— Отпусти его.  
«Харлей» стоит чуть боком к крыльцу, сияя хромом на бензобаке, рогах, спицах и фаре. Джош дышит тяжело, но неслышно, и смотрит неотрывно и пристально, как зверь из-за решетки.  
Отец дергает Уилла еще ближе к себе:  
— Это что… твой…  
Не может, нет, он не может сказать такого при жене! А другого слова подобрать просто не может — ебарь!!!  
Уилл смотрит в глаза отцу… просто… чтобы… ничего… не было…  
— Папа, я не виноват!  
— Что?..  
— Я не хотел!

Пальцы у отца дрожат, медленно разжимаясь. И голова так же медленно поворачивается к Джошу.  
— Если ты… не хотел… значит…  
Уилл вдыхает с хрипом. Ему не страшно. Ему жутко. Он не может поднять головы, и потому не видит, каким спокойным и… печальным становится у Джоша лицо.  
— Это значит, мистер, что я его изнасиловал, да.

Уилл помнит, как отчаянно вскрикнула мама. Как хлопнула дверь дома, за которой скрылся отец. Как он, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел в светло-серые глаза…  
А потом прямо над ухом вдруг ударил гром. И на груди у Джоша вспыхнул и плеснул во все стороны кроваво-алым разрывной цветок, там, где было сердце.  
А потом гром ударил еще раз, потому что у отца была двустволка. И в густых уже сумерках вспыхнул и плеснул огромными багрово-рыжими лепестками еще один цветок — огненный взрыв второго сердца, полного бензина.

***

Зачем Уилл стоит тут и смотрит на покалеченное огнем дерево, так и не оправившееся за три десятка лет? Он не знает. И нет никого, кто бы его мог спросить.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пульке (исп. pulque) — алкогольный напиток, получаемый из забродившего сока агавы американской. Имеет молочно-белый цвет, вязкую консистенцию и кисловатый дрожжевой привкус.
> 
> ** Тако (исп. taco; обычно во мн. ч. — tacos) — традиционное блюдо мексиканской кухни. Кукурузная или пшеничная лепешка с начинкой (говядиной, свининой, курятиной, морепродуктами, чорисо, пережаренными бобами, овощами).
> 
> *** Лоу-ридер (англ. Low Rider) — разновидность мотоциклов модельного ряда компании «Харлей Дэвиндсон», с низкой посадкой водителя, высокими «рогами» руля и обилием хрома в отделке.


End file.
